1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gift wrapping and a method of wrapping a gift. More particularly, the present invention involves a gift wrapping with three parts which are reusable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since people began giving gifts, they have desired to cover the gift to hide it until a certain time. Today, the typical consumer purchases a gift, then wraps it in a decorative or at least opaque paper and secures the paper together with adhesive tape. A decorative ribbon or bow may also be attached to the paper. The paper, ribbon, and bow are often destroyed in the process of opening the gift. This results in discarded paper, ribbon, and bow. What is needed is a fabric, or at least partially reusable, gift wrap that has the flexibility to wrap gifts of a variety of sizes.
The patent to Selga, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,144, discloses a fabric gift wrapping which can be reused. The fabric gift wrapping is secured to itself by a standard fabric fastener, preferably a VELCRO brand hooks-and-loops fastener. However, the Selga reference requires different configurations to wrap different sized packages.
The patent to French, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,395, discloses a pouch-like wrapping which includes a drawstring. A problem with such a configuration is that it requires an unsightly string which needs to be hidden. The French reference discloses the desirability of flexibility, but the French reference achieves its flexibility in part by using a stretchable material which is expensive and difficult to use with fragile articles.
Neither of these references discloses all the features of the present invention. Neither is able to give as wide a range of flexibility in size or shape of gift as the present invention.